


《塘西艳史》

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon





	1. Chapter 1

第一章：入瓮

任石塘咀的花事再灿烂，男娼的风尚，前此未有，后此再未有。

至于那时为何男风骤盛？要从藏前区永乐寨的「豆粉水」阿海身上说起。

酒楼的厨师炒餸起镬前，常用豆粉勾芡，再辅佐料，落镬再滚，藉此牵起菜色味道，而塘西老举寨安插在酒楼里的男役的事务，就是代客传花纸召阿姑，使筵席生光增色，犹如炒餸时的「豆粉水」，因而渐成俗号。

永乐寨门前，驻着几篷装潢奢丽的黄包车，车尾插着根挂着铜铃的孔雀翎。这行路带起的叮零噹啷若响在承平年间的山道上，总会引起途人或垂涎或唾责的目光，而今，长街萧条——石塘咀是这片废墟上空最后的昨日蜃景。

「豆粉水，怎么比阿姑们还慢！」寮口嫂站在挂满寨门的灯笼底，叉腰道：「恨食藤条啊！」

豆粉仔嘴里咬着半粒鸡球大包，手里提着数笼铜兽，待遮篷底的阿姑们手里皆有暖炉后。豆粉仔拿着大包，笑着向横眉的寮口嫂：「我惊阿姑冻着嘛。」

寮口嫂闻言一叹，捏了捏豆粉仔的脸蛋，扬声道行。

铜铃叮零响起，豆粉仔跟着车伍穿过时已易名为西明治通的皇后大道西，行至南里的文园酒楼。当时，藏前区的花寨和酒楼扮演着高级日军的俱乐部。

月下楼心，饮客们的席间漫话甫落，寮口嫂就见缝插话道：

「长官们，陈老板，请恕阿姑们先行告辞。」

这位寮口嫂稍使眼色，三位身着莲纹或鹤图旗袍的红牌阿姑就起身，自称不胜杯酒，实是要到别的军官的票局上挂号。陈振邦命伙计打赏罢，又觉得席间冷落，意欲再请几位阿姑充撑场面。

「喂，豆粉水。」

豆粉仔正在磨墨，闻言，便向觥筹交错的席间抬起脆生生的脸容，再而抹出烂漫的笑容。应着声儿，阿海自紫檀案头的木匣里，取出一摞榴红的局票。待人客填完尊字和阿姑的名号，他就要拿着花纸，回寨里召阿姑们到宴厅陪侍。

「この男の子を仕えさせる。」（要这个男孩服侍。）位居左首的军曹盯着阿海，长指将花纸揉成团道。

「はい、承知いたしました。」（好的，悉遵吩咐。）面容带着书卷温柔的翻译者颔首道，再操着口泉漳片，同陈振邦译述，想是从台湾征来的军属。

陈振邦闻言而笑，同候命的豆粉仔道：「豆粉水，长官要你的伺候。阿贵，你去送花纸。」

「我不会猜饮弹唱噃。」阿海撑着眼睑，不情愿道。

猜饮弹唱，这是塘西大寨的阿姑们必需的修养。

「想活命就坐低。」陈振邦笑道。

「ここに座って。」（坐在这里。）军曹稍指座旁，杂役就将酸枝椅摆在该处空档。

望着军曹腰间的将佐手枪，阿海微抿唇，强笑着在军曹身旁落座，而这一坐就引起随后临场的阿姑们的侧目。若非是老契，稍有身份的酒客因怕降格，不准阿姑同席就食。

筷箸的细响再起时，军曹将阿海额边的发绺别到耳背，以便完整地欣赏眼前的面容。乌亮的浓眉衬得脸容薄煞，军曹的阔掌甫扣住阿海的腰肢，他的两颊就成暮时的灯笼纸，安静地晕出处子的赧红。

深夜十二时的塘西山道上，响起黄包车的辚辚。珠帘卷起，数位粉白黛绿的阿姑施然而来，再各自按名落座在恩客身后。伍尾有两个琵琶仔，坐在角落唱南音。

「藤原長官，彼女は鳳です。」（藤原长官，这就是阿凤。）陈译员替陈老板翻译道。

阿凤是蛋家妓，因容貌特出而誉起海傍，破瓜未几，便有富绅惜玉挥金，替她自贱狭的船寨落籍塘西名寨，一时间，身价腾贵，能邀动出局的须是香港有头脸的人物。

可是，此刻，宴客们的目光皆胶着豆粉仔。陈振邦留意到这点，便也斜睨起阿海。

军曹搛起片带血的生牛肉，送到豆粉仔的唇间，再用它摩挲起那隙紧抿的唇缝。阿海微闭眼，徐张嘴，腥膻就滑到他震颤的唇齿内。军曹似笑而非，继续用银箸将生肉抵向豆粉仔的喉隘。

「呃。」阿海直觉眼眶热生，喉壁随而紧缩起来。

「小林さん、子供をからかうな。」（小林，别逗小孩。）席首的藤原长官爽朗地笑道。

「これは綺麗じゃないですか？」（这样，不是很悦目吗？）军曹稍折手腕，长筷就撤出男孩的口唇。

黏稠的吞咽声在军曹的耳底响起的同时，急咻咻的鼻息激在他脖颈的凉意，教军曹再度侧目。

「いい子だね。」（真是乖孩子。）军曹轻拍阿海的脸蛋，出言安抚道。

随后，无论是各色清腻的鱼生，还是貌若脑髓的白子刺身，阿海皆顺服地张口接住，囫囵吞咽。军曹因而觉得，哪怕他命令阿海将指间细长的金属吞落肚，亦非难事，直到男孩瘪瘦的腹部微隆，军曹才停止喂食。

「あなたの番です。」（轮到你来。）

阿海望着眼前的樱桃盘，两指捻起一梗，军曹摇首不食，席间掀起阵促狭的笑。阿海微怔，目光恰接盼盼暗示的眼神：用嘴喂他食樱桃。阿海先是攒眉咬唇，随后便是——雪齿破开红肉，粉舌勾出紫核，叮零地吐在瓷盘里后，再将果肉抿在唇间，送到军曹的嘴前。

军曹的鼻息烧着阿海的脸面，在神情寡淡的面孔更凑近他时，阿海的眼睫簌簌地阖起。

阿凤食着口果，眼底的笑意带着几分讥诮。

塘西大寨的阿姑们惜肉如金，紧身的旗袍底，皆着排扣密集的扪胸亵衣，以防急色的恩客恃欲行凶。更不提红牌阿姑，就算是在绣房里打水围的温心老契，想要摸一摸手背，也要先缴几百的夜度。思及此，阿凤就攒起柳眉，阿海毕竟是男孩，塘西的玉律、日寇的军法，恐怕皆不能适眼前的这场风月。

曲终人散，阿海在金碧辉煌的文园酒楼的门前，躬身拦住这席酒宴的东家。陈振邦和事头婆如花是熟识。小林军曹正坐在轿车里，盯着向陈先生求情的男孩。

「陈先生，求求你。」

「想活命就照做。」陈振邦站在酒店门前，意味深长地笑道：「就像你刚才那样。」

二更天，整个香港岛沉在黑黢黢的死寂里。

豆粉仔有夜盲症，轿车甫驶出金吾不禁的璀璨塘西，他就觉黑夜的帘幕密拢，无半点光，再兼骑楼底饿殍的哀呻，和巷道里零星响起的枪声，此刻的香岛于他不啻鬼蜮。

「まさか、港九遊撃隊？」（莫非是港九游击队？）驾驶员攒眉问道。

微醺的军曹没有应答，由始至终审视着男孩薄弱的面容。

半山某幢东西折衷式的洋楼前，豆粉仔跟着军曹落车，穿过夜凉的庭院，简素明亮的堂屋内迎面挂着「义勇奉公」，无由使他想起公仔书里歪歪斜斜的「仁义道德」。

百支烛光的电灯胆，闪烁几度，最后在电力供应的紧缺里，寂然安熄。最后一线光纵逝前，豆粉仔望向军曹，随即因若堕永夜的黑暗而露出原始的惶惑。

军曹攥着豆粉仔的右襟，正要用力一抻时，男孩忙握住他的手腕。那是豆粉仔出工时穿的白袍，若是弄脏，又不知要克扣几个月的银钱。豆粉仔解开排扣，脱掉长袍，最后握着亵裤，用些许犹疑的眼注视面前的黑。

粗布落地，新剥的豆粉仔趴在榻榻米上，因着军曹的胸膛熨贴脊背的灼热感而蜷起脚趾。

军曹研着臀丘间的那点粉红的肉褶时，豆粉仔捺着嗓音里的委屈道：「我要五包白米。」

身后的人稍沉腰，豆粉仔就浑身一震，屈肘撑身，向前爬行。暗里伸出的阔掌扣住豆粉仔的腰，将他拉回膛炉底，因受惊怕，豆粉仔犯起呃逆，单薄的背脊一抖一抖地打起嗝儿。自鼻腔里喷出轻嗤，军曹坐起身，拿来壁笼里的蜂蜜瓶罐。有时，豆粉仔抬鼻一嗅，轻一噫，就将釉着甘饴的手指含在嘴里，以驱肉脍附在唇齿间的腥膻。军曹抽出黏滑的手指，随后按在豆粉仔的粉褶，惹得男孩响亮地抽着鼻翼。

军曹用手肘压着豆粉仔的后颈，手指就着蜂蜜和唾液滑到男孩的体内。

「啊。」

庭树上，整片渴睡的鸦群被惊起。

豆粉仔缓过劲时，一壁因手指出入的腻响而喘息，一壁因军曹的仁慈而困惑。再撑起身，男孩望向身后寂静的漆黑。有时，温热的呼吸自他额顶拂落至鼻前，豆粉仔悄阖眼，军曹微攒眉，阔掌扣住男孩的后颈，将这副懵懂有待的面容按向榻榻米的蔺草面里，再在肉帛绷裂的细响里，向他童贞的深里推进。

「痛。」

适才的仁慈存在如虚构。

「痛阿。」

两臀没有厚脂的缓阻，当春袋挤压会阴的时候，阿海便因内脏脱序的幻觉而意识溃散，再因抽离的磨擦而抖擞着痛醒。这比梁叔的藤条和将佐手枪更难捱呀，豆粉仔思及此，自觉命限将至，哆哆嗦嗦地抖落更多泪珠。置若罔闻的军曹扣着男孩的腰涡，强使所支配的躯体跪趴而起。

望着展在眼底暗白的陡原，略如覆雪的稻佐山，军曹竟因着视觉上的美学享受而暗生乡愁，这时，他的养父母应然熟睡在长崎湾的夜色里。

短暂的停顿使豆粉仔额抵蔺席，再度回首，望向军曹所隐匿的黑暗。潮润的眼神，如告怜，似呵冻——这近乎是个道德和情感的陷阱——使军曹的心摇动如悬旌，而无所终薄。

杀生的动荡由此而始。

温腻的血溪自稻佐山颠流落，像条赤细的狡蛇，滑过阿海青筋隆起的颈项，滑过刻着指痕的蔺草席，最后猛然咬住军曹的拇趾。军曹一震颤，顿然解卸男孩两髋的掌枷。豆粉仔委落在地时，未忘向前爬行几肘，血津津得像只剥完皮草的肉貂。

电灯胆嗡嗡亮起，豆粉仔将眼睛埋在臂弯里，逐近的跫音使他有些瑟缩。

「向宪兵检举我。」军曹命令豆粉仔道。

豆粉仔闻言生惑，抬首望向站在眼前的军曹的虚疲的神情，还有他半掩在身后的「奉公」笔墨。

按日本陆军刑法，性暴罪需受害者亲身向军纠检举，始可立案，然这反而使施暴者为逃脱罪责而实行灭口。思及此，军曹便幻闻壁笼里那柄包铁木鞘内的玉钢刃，因着失格的辱没而铿锵作响。

豆粉仔回到永乐寨时，金枝已然落锁，他的铺盖被仁慈地摆在门前。近来寨内生齿日繁，睡铺紧缺，这位半大的杂役平日睡在玉叶阁的角落里，此刻，唯有就眠于夜凉如霜的冷巷上。

男孩蜷在廊上，因着全身的痛楚和汗凉而不能成眠。

幽静的四楼，事头婆正倚着栏杆抽烟，望着睡在三楼冷巷的豆粉仔，暗自在心底打着算盘，侧首就同仇师爷商量起给阿海挂牌的日程。

此时，廊上的绿窗皆紧掩着，偶或是旖旎的情话，偶或是凄切的饮泣，最后皆折进塘西月夜的褶皱里。

翌日清晨，军事法庭。

「では、有罪を認めますね？」（那麽，你承认有罪吗？ ）

「はい、自らの罪を認める。」（是的，我承认我有罪。 ）

「一般刑法で、強姦の罪に対しては二年以上十五年以下の懲役となります。しかし、被害者が告訴状を取り下げ。被告人は法廷で即時釈放される。」（根据一般刑法，针对强奸罪的刑罚不得少于两年不得超过十五年。然而，受害者已撤回控罪书。被告当庭释放。）

军事法官宣读完判决结果，军曹怔在被告席，眼底的情绪杂糅着困惑和氐惆。

军曹甫行出军事法庭，就见拿着判决书的豆粉仔的背影，他一瘸一拐地行向对街，歪斜着坐上黄包车而离。


	2. Chapter 2

日中，塘西的花寨次第开门迎客。

趁着事头婆核账的空档，木棉提着几瓮餸头餸尾而出，接济路边的饥民的同时，等着东华医院的筹款者上门，便交付姊妹们的捐银。孩童们最先食饱，就蹲在门前，弹汽水瓶盖取乐，因着骨瘦面黄，笑声要比承平年间轻细得多。

木棉回到楼上时，同正在给阿海缝补衣物的金枝一笑，便站到摆着花粉夫人和管仲的神龛前，默祷容颜永葆和生意兴隆，最后还念念有词道：「败家子弟莫要走，兴家子弟莫要来。」

话音未落，就闻事头婆在廊上数落阿海的嗓音。

「但是，我唔想做。」豆粉仔回答道。

「阿海，做人要知恩图报。我养你到如今，你食咗我几多白米本？」

金枝细辨罢，便攒眉推门道：「阿妈，我们姊妹甘操皮肉生意，养大阿海，是希望他以后有出息，而不是做回老举。」

「日本鬼三番四次要捉你们当军妓。若果不是我苦苦哀求，托陈生的人情——哪里轮得到你们扮好人，替这个衰仔求情？」事头婆哂笑道。

陈振邦是文园酒家的老细，也是娱乐区联合组合会的成员，专责日方沟通和管理酒楼娼寮林立的娱乐区的事务。

这时，阿凤始自房里行出，抻着懒腰向阿海道：「乖仔，捱一捱，忍一忍，好过我们一起饿死。你知，现在物价狂涨，整个永花寨上下几十口，全赖阿妈苦心撑持。你大个仔啦，要识得替阿妈担忧。」

豆粉仔揉了揉眼，便止住眼泪。

横贯石塘咀的阔道是1842年2月建成的，英军在前一年的一月占领港岛，清廷在后一年的八月签署《南京条约》，这条阔道——它叫皇后大道西时，驶过港督的戴姆勒DS420；它叫西明治通时，跑过日本陆军司令的铁蹄。恰如石塘咀的女儿们贪婪而绝望的胸前，曾摩挲过华少的手掌，也耽溺过日本人的脑袋。

这日，日军要求各区居民接受霍乱疫苗的注射，同时藉此实行人口复查。藏前区政所前的人龙极长，平日在寮里花枝招展的阿姑，此刻，各个身着缁衣黑裤，脸涂鸦黑的灶灰，很有几分此地无银的意味。

这时，一辆征为军用的九巴停在路边。副座的宪查落车后，便行向人龙道：「身分証明書！」

「身份证在旗袍里，我返去攞。」金枝攒眉言罢，便扭身往回走。

「行くな！」宪查叫住金枝，端详几眼，便将金枝拉往满载军妓的巴士里。

「阿妈！救我！」

阿海刚接过防疫注射证，因着身后长伍的喧噪，回首一睐，眸仁就颤，忙向副区长投以恳切的眼光：「曾先生，请你帮帮金小姐！她的住证是你签发的。」

「我也是泥菩萨过江。」曾先生拉住欲前的阿海，道：「先自保，去揾黎生。」

黎先生是东区区政所的所长。这一掣肘间，巴士已沿着西明治通往湾仔方向驶去。

「下一个。」

夜中，塘西的笙歌正喧。

广州酒店的门口，阿海落车后，望住正在擦汗的车夫道：「我且预支三月的车租和工钱，置些实在的，不要赌马。」阿荣是坚尼地城海傍的码头咕喱，阿海找上他时，这位青年正在用烂门收殓咕喱馆的同伴，以免饥民割食遗体的腿肉。

舞场内通明如昼，挂着「大东亚共荣圈」和「八紘一宇」的横幅。阿海穿梭在衣光鬓影间，拉住其中一人的手臂，将他引到楼梯的暗阴里。望着站在跟前的阿海，黎先生向后靠着扶栏，眼神带着波德莱尔式的浪荡。

「黎先生，我有亲友误困慰安所，你是否能恶够救她出苦海？」

「我有什么好处？」

「如果你今晚想换个口味。」

黎先生挺起腰板，稍倾身，便用拇指摩挲着阿海的嘴唇。

「黎さん。」军曹站在楼梯上，垂视半身立在梯阴里的阿海。黎先生一鞠躬，便趋然行回宴厅。这时，军曹再而望着仰向他的半明暗的面容，言无宫商道：「除非她重病、待产或死亡。」

阿海张眼瞪他。

其实，南洋最早的日本殖民者不是军官，而是一群俗呼南洋姐的贫家妓，她们用青春的肉体赚取的外汇是「大和崛起」最隐晦的笺注。养父母所居的长崎，就是南洋姐最集中的出生地。思及此，与严酷同为基因遗产的软弱悄然慑住军曹。

「为何撤消检举？」

跟着阿海行至酒店的内花园，军曹问道。

「你的长官坚持替你支付和解金。」阿海望着他道：「再兼，你送的补药和米面，事头婆觉得有利可图，就替我挂咗牌——得闲的话，常来替我撑台脚啦。」

「恨水，崔老板有请。」寮口嫂站在二楼的后窗。

阿海向她稍颔首，再度望向军曹，意有所指道：「他今晚要替我执寨厅。」

军曹稍颔首，就没有其他表示。阿海微抿唇，折身就要回酒楼。

这时，骤响的警报羁住阿海的两腿，紧接着便是由高而低的由远而近的摩空的剧啸。阿海尚未来得及反应，军曹就将他按倒在花圃里。

几十架掠过港岛夜幕的轰炸机，在维港的两岸投下几十枚炸弹。击碎明窗的爆响里，阿海哑然望着东面轰然腾起的红光，而军曹呼吸犷热，阔掌将阿海的脸面拢向他的肩窝。黑暗里，阿海吞咽着，循着鼻息间的酒辛，震颤地将两片凉软的薄唇凑向军曹。

觉察到阿海举动的军曹稍震，就握着阿海的前颈，将他的后脑按回花叶里，再而，寡言地，覆着这具曾经他欲望殖民的躯体。军曹拒与阿海相视，以免滑向他的比身体更煽动的眼神的陷阱。这时，军曹暗觉，他需得更努力才能镇压得住腔内神秘而原初的蠢动——这种自我的钳制不啻自虐。

空袭过后，二楼的残窗里，再度响起寮口嫂催促的嗓音。

阿海站起身，整理着勾着花叶的鬓腮。最后，他向军曹徐然展笑——这抹笑容不指涉内心世界，而是纯粹的景观，像是百货大楼里隔着某面牢不可破的璀璨橱窗的猫眼宝石。

「再见。」恨水如是道。

塘西的夜更深。

「国难当前，还有心思摆酒。」阿凤边剥食圆肉，边睨着通厅喧明的三楼。拧着半旧的收音机，木棉向靠着廊柱的阿凤笑道：「我看，日本鬼嚣张不了几日啦。」阿篁闻言而笑，继续坐在火水灯前，看她的《华侨日报》。

香港沦陷，日督的殖民政策仍是「以华制华」。华民代表会和华民各界协议会先后成立，以便安抚和笼络的华人精英。崔先生即是其中的成员。

恨水没有经验，将崔先生敬的白兰地整杯的憨吞，尚未举筷，就已然捺不住这舶来品的狂热性情，再兼事头婆往杯里弹的媚药。

「热。」恨水绵语道。

接过这声骚动的呼召，崔先生将恨水揽在怀里，转身将烟气缭绕的盛馔抛在身后。恨水的名字不胫而走是三月前的事，直到今日，始而出局，应的就是崔先生的花纸。崔先生因他富于权威性的美貌，当即向永乐寨的事头婆提出替恨水执寨厅的愿景。

恨水自觉感官和意识融化得淅淅沥沥，任崔先生拥他到鸳鸯被底，再用口器剥褪抵挡俗眼的衣物，这侍弄近乎委屈的周至。崔先生耐性卓绝，因为这位资本家若愿意，可以买断恨水的全部青春。

崔先生的吻痕顺着他的脊线而缀落，一路逶迤到盛酒的腰窝，然后，两颊微凹，猛然一嘬。

「我们刚在西环码头截获私船，疑有偷渡未遂者逃匿至此。」楼底传来宪查的喝号，这喝号在扇扇掩着秘辛的雕门后引起阵阵骚动的回响，譬如邻房，木棉的嗓音在男人的轻鼾里响起：「呀，萝卜头要搜检花寨。」

恨水倏然掀睫，眼神因情欲曼衍而潮暗欲雨。

「别怕，有我在。」崔先生言罢，再用嘴唇摩挲着恨水的耳根。崔先生的欲望是温情脉脉的，健壮的臂弯也如宽厚的襁褓，裹着恨水的背脊，而那人的欲望——更像是身体间的琐屑而铿锵的碰撞。恨水稍偏首，掂起粒槟榔，塞在崔先生的唇间，垂眼道：「多得你。」

娇娃们的叽喳里，宪查的靴底叩击走廊而弹起的跫音渐近。

「容我出去应付。」

崔先生衣衫未褪，起身就推门而出。未几，军曹入室搜查。恨水张着润红的眼，陈着光裸的背脊，怔望着他忙碌而沉默的背影，最后道：「小林先生，可否替我到慰安所探金枝？」

「我有个条件。」

「我攒的几千军票，悉可为报偿。」

「我替你介绍正经工，你去上班。」

闻言，阿海望住军曹的背影，直到对方因悬置的答案而望他。

「体面工累到趴街，才挣得鸡碎咁多。」

军曹一嗤，转身就走。

「好啦，好啦，但我是白丁，除咗传花纸，就曾在厨房执头执尾——如果你要伙夫的话。」忙趋至军曹的身后，阿海猛然缚住他的腰腹，再踮起脚趾，细咬着军曹渐红的耳廓，很是纯熟地消费着他的人情。「还有，帮我介绍阿篁到教师讲习所啦。」

军曹一颔首，扯开腰间白蟒般的手臂，就遁出门。

新来的妹仔阿红道，崔先生已打道回府。阿海便盘腿而坐，把玩着崔先生送的怀表，这时，他的余光所摄录的床底悄然窜出人来。对方望阿海和妹仔一眼，就攀翻出临着后街的窗。

潮腥的夜巷响起猫的跫音。

自慰安所而归，军曹就接到集中营打来的「德律风」，道是军曹推荐的伙夫爽约，营里不得不另行招聘。

军曹闻言，以为阿海在捉弄他，就将记着金枝要捎的话的纸条，扔进炭炉里。军曹行出寓所，便见蹲在街灯底的阿海的车夫，还有坐在车篷里的阿凤。

「小林先生！阿海出咗事。」阿凤一落车，疾行向军曹道：「我尚在海傍时，曾同蛇头强结怨，而今他当上密侦，昨日就引着日军上门报复。阿海见我受欺辱，恨不过，就我替出面。」

言及此，阿凤垂首噙泪，细白的颈像难荷脸庞的枝茎。

「他在哪里？」军曹问道。

「东华医院。」


	3. Chapter 3

军曹到东华医院时，已是昏黄的日暮。

拥挤的病房里，三位因过劳而脸面青白的护士穿梭其间。东华医院的战前运营，主要依赖街坊的捐助和政府的拨款，此刻不由面临资金和药物皆匮乏的情况，可提供的医疗服务极其有限。

病患们有因空袭而肢体残缺的，更多的是因缺粮而营养不良。阿海不在此。军曹的目光扫过满屋的病床，最后落在长廊尽头墙边的那双小脚上。军曹行向阿海，最后蹲在席边——这样瘦小，半张苇席都佔不满。

望着军曹和日籍护士长私语的背影，学护们面面相觑。

「内臓が損傷する可能性があります。」（有内战损伤的可能性。）

阿海觉察到有人接近，眼微启，就见打着绑腿的制裤和棕色皮短靴。

「是我。」军曹扬声道：「带你去玛丽医院？」

这时，玛丽医院已征用为日本陆军医院。阿海嘴唇翕合着，军曹稍俯身，以就男孩呼出的微弱声浪。

「我买好寿板和骨灰罐啦。」阿海的呼吸浅而促，字音如盐粒落地：「可以带我返花寨吗？」

当值的两位学护捏着竹席的四角，轻易抬起男孩时，这位病患强撑起身，抱起放在地上的瓷碗，随后因动作牵引出的腹痛而脸面苍白。

「我的脚尾饭呢。」男孩自言自语道。

昏暗的车厢里，散着喧闹的香水味儿，这是军曹向陈生暂借的座驾。望着枕腿就眠的男孩，军曹未禁思疑道：「阿凤为何找我？」

阿海寡言地望着他，眼神里带着坚不可泯的童贞。

将男孩安置在他的睡褥里，军曹行至蒙尘的厨房，自柜里拣选出几件男孩用的餐具——这使他错觉自己正在与这座遥远而陌生的岛屿建立某种温情的连接，而这连接正睡在卧室里，生命迹象微弱得近无。

坐在男孩的榻旁，军曹如梦初醒，更觉孤寂，而这孤寂是忠勇奉公的武士传统和八紘一宇的皇道精神无力抵消分毫的。这夜里，他的手指数度探向男孩的鼻底，以确保死神未曾刈去男孩的灵魂。

天亮时，军曹甫成眠，就觉察到谁在轻拉他的衣袖。

军曹睁开眼，望见男孩坐在晨曦里，正向他道：「我肚饿，想食肉。」

军曹怀揣着于蒙赦的狂喜和于回光返照的猜疑，修指战栗着，打开自部队带回的餐肉罐头。男孩未曾注意军曹的内心波动，而注视着肉切成细块的过程，待肉粒落在自己热腾腾的粥碗后，便挤唇吹凉，再引颈埋首，细细地嗦起稠粥。

「慢点吃。」

这时，阿海突然想起道：「金枝如何？」

「她要你保重，再者，想托你拿回她的积蓄，买些烟送给她。」

阿海一颔首，再啖几口粥，随后因觉着饭桌清净，便言语含混地，同军曹言说起曼衍怪诞的见闻。

此般几日，阿海在军曹眼中就像养熟的野猫。房间里，到处都是他的笑语和身影围绕着自己，以因童贞而鲜廉寡耻的憨然势态。

譬如此时，阿海一丝不挂，正站在前庭的樱桃林里，手搭着枝，脚踮着根，唇齿嘬咬着熟而将落的樱桃。

枝叶摩挲间，阿海转过身，望见军曹站前窗前，脸一红，骤变得斯文腼腆，抬首张唇，慢条斯理地啮食近在眼前的那粒红果。有时，阿海的眼睛一亮，便用虎牙割落樱桃肉，含在齿山后，再兴冲冲向屋里跑。

男孩追踪到军曹面前，唇一张，就试图用吻向他度食。军曹用手掌抵着男孩的脖颈，他仍蛮然梗脖向他，直到面容涨红的他，军曹不得不推开他，最后用刻意压低的嗓音道：

「著衫。」

这日，阿海轮完米糖，便提着米袋，到附近的大笪地行集市。因着物价腾贵，普通市民常需将家中值钱的家具、故衣和首饰拿出卖钱。男孩行至白领模样的男人摆的衣摊，对方就向他推销起来。

「我这双皮鞋是英国货，在上海花了八十元块钱，还是全新的，我就算你二十军票。」

阿海一摇首，目光锁着碎花布上的另件深色冬褛。踮起脚，男孩将大衣举起来，稍宽，但大抵是合他的身高的。

「这件大衣可不便宜阿。」白领推着眼镜，向阿海比出四根手指：「四十军票。」

这时，阿篁的嗓音在阿海身后响起：「我觉着价细忒贵，再讲没啥特别好看，三十五军票。」这是口道地的上海方言，阿篁是自七七事变后在内地辗转避战到港的，那时，百姓普遍以为日本不会攻打香港。

阿海稍回首，便见身着教师制服的阿篁，端着温柔的笑面站在他的身后。阿海意欲同她打招呼，又想着阿篁是花寨的艺名，眼前她已自娼寮脱身，想必不愿新街坊们知晓她的往事。

「我叫宝筠，得闲到知用中学来揾我。」

宝筠言罢一笑，就转身行进稀松的人潮。平价置办完冬褛，阿海就思索起今晚煮何样餸。

路边，阿凤正在同卖淡干海参的摊主杀价，她余光扫到阿海，便将男孩拉到身旁寒暄：「我们都很想你。」

「我也想你们。」阿海闻言拢眉，半晌方用眷眷的语调道：「但是，我已经埋街食井水啦。」

「同日本人？」阿凤挑眉言罢，而后叹息道：「算啦，时日不同，若果他待你好的话。」战前的香港，任宗凶杀案能街谈巷议上数月，此刻的香港，死亡于市民而言已然稀松平常。

日暮前，阿海买了半条海鲈鱼，半斤肥猪肉，两件大小尺寸各一的冬褛，再提着阿凤送的火水灯，便行路回家，蹲在厨房的灶头前，烧水煮饭。

军曹刚回家，油熏熏的阿海便自厨房扑向他道：「多谢你帮阿篁搵工。」

军曹稍俯身，闻着笼在男孩身周温暖的炊香，眼眉从未有的温和。而后，军曹眼风扫过空落的桌面，便倏然站直，垂视仰在眼前的脸蛋，问道：「军票呢？」

那叠军票是要寄回长崎的，战争的泥潭和弟弟的肺病亦吞噬着他的养父母。

阿海疑惑地望着军曹，先是指一指桌上的鱼脍：「你不是喜欢食鱼生吗？」随后指一指壁笼里整叠的两件厚衣，「防春冻，御冬寒。」最后，指一指睡褥旁的香烟，嗓音渐弱道：「还有，金枝要的香烟。」

「我肠胃差，不能克化生食。」军曹无奈道。

「啊？」阿海仔细回溯着当夜陈生的酒宴，军曹确未替自己动过几筷，便垂首丧道：「噢。」

「退掉我的衣服。」军曹摘掉军帽的同时道。

「退不了，水客走啦。」阿海猛然抬首道。

军曹微攒眉，将军帽挂在衣架，就解起腰带。阿海微扁嘴，想起梁叔的藤条，忙自军曹眼前撤身。

「我不敢了。」

最后，阿海抱膝坐在房间角落，细臂挡著抽得红肿的腿肚。男孩望着这座雪洞般的别墅，始知这格调并非要契合武士道的审美和精神，仅是物资乏匮的不得已。

「我原以为是家用。」阿海垂首道。

军曹仍怔，因着家用两字适像毒蜂般在他腔里猛然一蛰。

晚餐时，睡意渐浓的阿海强撑着眼睑，等着正在翻阅报告的军曹埋桌动筷，最后在枵腹的细鸣里，凶蛮打着呵欠道：

「你不吃，我吃。」

阿海夹起腥鲜的鱼生，先是深呼吸，再而屏息，将筷间的雪亮往嘴里一塞，狠咀起来。

咀着，咀着，就不住落起浑圆的泪珠，两眼变成拧不紧的旧水喉。军曹未禁叹息，替男孩擦完泪眼，便端起碗筷，先替男孩搛去几块炒肉，再夹来男孩箸间的鱼生，就饭吞食起来。

阿海垂首扒着饭菜，眼睑微掀道：「你还会帮我送烟给金枝吗？」

「嗯。」军曹颔首而应。

随后，安静的餐桌上，剩得收音机里日本放送台的节目声音。

「大东亜戦争は、白人列强の植民地支配からアジアを解放し、大东亜共栄圏を建设する圣戦である。」（大東亞戰爭，是為解放白人列強殖民地、建立大東亞共榮圈的聖戰。）

翌日，军曹归家迟些，因着集中营里逃掉敌国战俘数名，他须得拷问同逃犯亲近的在押者，以儆效尤。结束刑求，军曹冒着雨趋至长官的身旁，向他报告结果。

藤原大尉不甚在意，望着正在演奏的自组乐队，最后嗤笑道：「恥ずかしくないですか？俺が彼なら、死を選ぶぞ。」（不覺得羞恥嗎？如果我是他們，必會以死謝罪。）

军曹垂眸未语，因着隔离世界如堵般的孤寂感而轻微晕眩。

此刻，男孩不在家，壁笼里的小冬褛、桌案上的煤油灯亦不知去向，某种待落实的猜疑使军曹行至书房，检查抽屉里的手札。每日，军曹写完笔记，借会在页缝里夹根衣线或发丝。若果有人偷阅其中的内容，他必能察觉。

果然，那根衣线落在地上——抑或是他的无心之失？

这时，客厅里响起拖沓的跫音。

警惕地扣着腰间的佩枪，军曹行至门口。水漉漉的男孩首背垂耸，未曾匀神注意军曹的神情，将丰厚的军票塞到军曹的手中，就绕过面前如堵的身影，行向浴室。

军曹望著手中的银钱，这数目近是他三个月的军饷。隐约意识到男孩的遭遇后，军曹将猜忌暂时抛诸脑后，追向浴室，男孩正赤裸蹲在花砖上，以瓷缸里舀出的凉水洗澡，瘦拗的腰臀散布着些指痕。

军曹同蹲身，自凉流里抬起阿海的颚，俯首欲吻，男孩拧首便避，静望着军曹的眼亮而猩红。阿海挣出军曹的指枷，再背着军曹，再度举瓢要冲落周身的细沫时，军曹自背后揽住他的膝腿。

望着清白的粥水，男孩的嘴唇轻咂，因想到甚腥苦的东西道：

「我不吃，你吃。」

言罢，男孩就喫起瓷碟粒的渍梅，最后舔唇时，酸咸的甜意刺得摩损的嘴角生疼。

这夜，阿海睡不著，因着冷水澡而鼻塞，唯有张嘴呼吸。望着正坐在桌前写信的军曹的背影，男孩觉得睡褥里有些冷峭，就将两块冰石般的足掌，悄凑向他的轮廓，隔着衣料借他后背的体温。军曹没有反应，男孩的脚趾就偷窜进睡服的底摆，贴著男人温热的肉身。

阿海舒服地眯起眼。

军曹写完家书时，阿海已经熟睡。握著男孩的脚踝，军曹低首轻吻些微红肿的腿肚，正预备将它们置回被窝时，他注意到男孩迷茫的眼光，脸将红时，因想起男孩是雀盲眼，再摇首而笑。

最后，军曹将手札平摊在桌面，回身就眠于男孩身旁的睡褥。

「宰，唔。」

军曹猛然睁开眼：天花的灯泡亮着百支烛的慷慨光量，这白光宛如稠乳般溢动在阿海的周身。男孩正倾着身，两掌正叠压在军曹的膛前，瘦薄的雪臀在他的胯上时耸时落，而军曹动弹不得，就连抬掌扑散这绮丽而诡谲的蜃景的气力也无。

最后，军曹自黎明青白的熹光里睁眼，猛烈的喘息着。睡服早就汗湿，更不必提稠黏的裤裆。

清晨，男孩自睡褥里坐起，伸著肋骨分明的懒腰。男孩行出卧室，预备生火煮粥时，摆着早餐的桌前的军曹的身影使他顿足。

「你回花寨吧。」军曹望着男孩道。


	4. Chapter 4

自此后，小林宰再未遇到阿海。

空间的隔离未能消抑他的症结，时间的流逝反使他的担虑倍增，他终而没能忍住打探男孩消息的冲动。

永乐寨于阿海的去向语焉不详，小林宰就打算查阅港岛近期的捕决和遣返名单，也是这时，他方惊觉自己不知阿海的姓名。为此，小林宰特到藏前区的区役所，想自户籍档案里找到阿海的信息。

一无所获。

小林宰不禁恨恨地想象着，他的男孩是怎样掉进声光都市的裂缝里，仰着无辜的面孔，等待着他的打救。他是埋在空袭过后的颓墙瓦砾底？还是困在挤满饥民的螺洲荒岛上？启德机场的工地？北角的难民营？

小林宰再度想起，阿海临别时的回首，面容融在赤黄的曛光里，说不出的活泼泼的哀柔。随后的几夜，他莫不梦到男孩，口唇软腻地贴着他的齿牙，腰肢提到最高，再猛然向他坐落。

「赫宰，动一动呀，」男孩喘息道：「我一个人不行的。」

这个幻象端倪百现，小林宰早就随养父改名换籍，男孩如何知道他的身世。

这日，小林宰在返家的电车上，望见骑楼底横着小具青瘦的尸骸，它面朝地，全身的衣服悉数叫贼人掠光。小林宰不受控地提前出了电车，怔立在毒日底的街头，因着不祥的寒意而轻微地震颤着。这时，两名本地人将细骸拖起，扔到运尸车里。

不是阿海。

是的，阿海这样可怜勤快的男孩，谁能忍心不舍他口饭食。

直到这夜，小林宰和同侪食完夜宵，行在中明治通的夜阑里。他远远瞥见明治剧场的门前，藤原长官和男孩亲昵地细语。跨进车厢前。藤原将男孩裹在长臂撑起的暗绿披风里，而男孩眼光明亮地望着藤原，就像彼时望着自己一样。

小林宰微狭眼，盯着车尾的两注灯光逐渐消逝在转角。

回到半山别墅，小林宰站在二楼东面的房间，窥视着对面的洋楼，那间灯烛通明的房间是藤原长官的办公室。他的男孩果然正坐在梳化里，就着藤原擎杯的手掌，一小口，再一小口，抿着矮脚杯里的白兰地。

这时，藤原赋闲的手掌滑向男孩的腿间。小林宰没有眼实，但他能自阿海骤红的脸颊、微张的嘴唇猜测得到，男孩向梳化的椅背上端弯着雪颈，瘦薄的胸腔随着紧促的呼吸起伏着。

小林宰吞咽着口津，手掌滑向自己的裤裆，而后又倏然收回，紧攥成拳。额面抵向半旧的纱面，眼睑低垂，他痛楚地像位武士般克忍着，但教授他武士道的藤原先生确在玩弄着殖民地的男孩。

既渴求，又厌恶。

小林宰再度抬首时，他竟生出恰接阿海目光的错觉，因为男孩正偏首注视着他所在的方向，眼光朦胧，既像是真切地望着自己，又像是虚无地数着窗花。

这时，对面的窗笼一暗。整个港岛皆沦陷在断绝电光的黑暗里。

天将明，阿海行出洋楼的铁门，在转角的街灯底遇到小林军曹。远处，阿荣站在黄包车的蓬阴里，比街灯还沉默地等他们「畅叙旧谊」。

「你过得好麽？」小林宰的眼底窠着两团睡眠不足的暗青。

「不好，则怎样呢？」阿海本要说好的，转念却道。

「你住在哪里？」同阿海摩肩行在沉悄的石街上，小林宰问道。

「我住在——我答应藤原先生，不告诉旁人的。」因着雀盲眼，阿海抬掌摩扶着沿街整饬的铁栏而行，笑道：「他还说，要我陪他去昭南岛（新加坡）呢。」

「你没答应罢？」

「不答应，则怎样呢？」阿海没有直接回答：「藤原先生打算叫你接任呢。」

「我不会接受的。」

铁栏的锈勾割破了阿海的食指，阿海细呀一声，小林宰就攥住男孩惊收的手指，想要垂首慰吻横贯指腹的殷红伤口，又痛楚地克忍着。

「我知道。」阿海不明所以地收回手掌，摸到黄包车的篷架，细声道：「前日，我在陪足利先生。他提到你在战场上，一犯思乡病，就夜起抽烟，盼望敌营里的狙击手能射中你的手掌，方便你因伤退伍。那次，你要我检举你，也是为着这个目的罢？」

「你们就不聊些别的？」小林宰似笑而非道。

阿海没有回答，仅是怔望着小林宰，而这副神情使军曹再度想起暮光里的活泼泼的哀柔。沉默里，阿海一拐肩，就坐上黄包车。

「等等。」小林宰抬臂抓住篷架道：「东海。」

阿海自篷里探出小半张惑生生的脸庞，轻呵道：「哈？」

银白的月光自顶洒落，将阿海细密的眼睫描得根根分明，它们在夜凉里偎颤着，撩摩着小林宰。

他想起他梦里的回音，赫宰，动一动，我一个人不行的。

小林宰暗自诅咒着，诅咒日本天皇，诅咒英国女皇，诅咒逆来顺受的殖民地，诅咒卖妻鬻子的生父，诅咒玉碎疆场的养父，诅咒他自己——最后，他怜惜地抬起阿海受伤的手指。

此刻，他若是个普通的香港市民，定要将它吻在唇间的。

雀盲眼的东海望不出所以然，仅凭喷落在眼眉间的沉重呼吸，猜测出对方情绪的底惆。

东海稍抻长颈，两掌攀向小林宰的肩背，鼻尖摩挲过他因轻愕而微张的唇瓣，随后含在嘴里，像咀着两瓣橘实般咀着丰实的嘴唇，两颊渐凹，像是要自军曹的口唇攫获实质的快适。

东海的口唇带着白兰地的甜辣，和小林宰想象的樱桃肉似的清甘，迥然不同。小林宰又想到梦里，那些密猛的险些要将他溺毙的吻，便想撤身，而阿海意犹未尽，仍然憨叼着军曹的下唇，而这使两人的模样瞧着有些滑稽。

「嗯？」小林宰轻稍摇首，无言地问：还不够麼？

东海闻言，始而觉得口腔有些酸麻，便吐出小林宰的嘴唇。望着东海仍期然仰向他的脸，小林宰有些不知所措，他颤抖着自裤兜里掏出几张军票，递到东海的手里。

东海微怔，眼眶一红，鼻息就咻然抽响。他想将军票扔到对方脸上，却舍不得，便扭身坐回黄包车的篷阴里。

「阿荣，我们走。」

翌日的清晨，休假的小林宰攥着船票行向码头时，望见东海孤零地站在栏边，两眼还有些肿红。他正欲向前解释时，藤原先生的嗓音在他身后响起。

「小林君も長洲へ行きますか？」（小林也去长洲麼？）

「はい。」（是。）

这一时期，长洲岛上烟赌林立，有「小澳门」之称。

渡船上，皮肤细嫩得像刚自竹帘上揭起的新纸。

等候在码头的是陈氏两兄弟，他们乃是当局有台湾调派来管理长洲的。因能操福建话，很快就同这里的鹤佬村民打成一片。

东海搛起小只沙蚬，舌尖将肥美的蚬肉挑到齿间，再一拉，肉粒便隐约在雪白的齿关里。再夹取小箸的黄花鱼卵，将蒸香的鱼春抵在唇前，细咀着粒粒分明的甘鲜。

盯着东海两片正蠕动着的薄细粉唇，小林将筷子捏紧了几分。

这时，东海脱了凉鞋，将脚鸭踩在军曹的鞋面上，白蔻花似的足趾一蜷一舒，隔着裤料蹭得小林宰的小腿生痒。

膳后，藤原长官躺在窗底的长椅上，阖目午睡，阿海憨然仰躺在旁，眯了两刻钟，就精神抖擞地醒来。百般无赖，便捏着软藤帽给藤原长官扇风，偏他年小而臂力劲，风势如猛浪，间而用帽沿搔藤原的鼻头。藤原到底年纪不轻，克化不动男孩充沛的精神，就拿出沓半指厚的军票给他，推他到外边玩，再叫小林宰陪他，以免遭村民的欺负。

这种待遇是不可想象的，然而，这种容貌也是不可想象的。

男孩得着钱，憨然一笑，起身望向军曹。默然注视着阿海，小林宰猜疑起昨夜的吻也是逢场作戏麽？

陈振亚替东海告指泳滩的方向，随后继续在鱼栏前同鹤佬渔民说事。

湛碧的晴空底，那弧细白的沙滩沉睡在东湾的臂弯里。

东海边走向海滩，边解扣脱衣。小林宰捡起阿海蜕落的内裤，再一抬首，目光锁在男孩光裸的背影。

东海疾跑过吱呀作响的古老码头，猛扎进金碧的汪洋里。隔了有时，才肯冒出海面，遵着军曹的嘱咐在近海弄潮。

小林宰正坐在码头上，东海玩得觉累，便游向军曹垂在海里的两腿。趁着白花花的海浪将他卷食前，两臂缆似的缠抱住眼前精瘦的腰肢，呼噜一喘，乌漉漉的脑袋就沉压向军曹的腿面。

东海的全身烁著细金碎银般的光点，就像尾生着闪鳞的鲛儿。头发长些，肩背展些，永不疲倦地放射着半成熟的情致。男孩徐掀睑，两眼是黑潋滟的艳星，仰望着垂视着自己的军曹。因着眼前的景象，小林宰生出独行在热浪阵阵的炎漠里的幻觉，喉咙如吞炭般烧灼，口唇皲裂。

原本流动的时空骤然沉缓得近乎禁止。

金白的浪光四溅，东海猛自水里撑起上身，抬颚吻住小林宰，两臂将他扳倒向自己，向无垠的碧波里。

赤金的暾日将千万条光柱插进翻沸的海里，它们在摩荡的宝蓝里折射，再扭曲，变成无数澜动着的将两具躯体紧缠着的虹帛光带。无数水泡裹挟着静谧的情语，淙淙流过两人厮磨的耳鬓，向上升腾——

东海穿着唐装短裤，披着外衣，同小林宰穿过海傍的鱼栏和食肆，行向翠深红幽的后山。前此，东海抽出张军票，买来碗白果糖水。正要咕噜吞落肚，嘴唇却忙撤出碗沿，东海攒眉一呵：

「啊。」

东海微露着小寸舌肉，向小林宰指示它肿红的味蕾。

小林宰拉着他行远些，最后站在清幽的山道上，微挤唇，替东海的舌尖温柔呼凉。望着小林宰嘟起的嘴唇，东海一时忘记灼疼，贪顽地张唇吮住它们，随即疼得连忙将它们吐出。

东海不肯责怪自己，就愤恨地瞪着小林宰，脚程更紧地行向山涧。

直待他们的背影消逝在林叶后，卖糖水的摊主始而垂落检视的眼，将甫收到的军票展开，取出里面的字条，阅罢，再揉碎抛到臭鱼篓里，挑着糖水行远。

全身在清凉的山溪里湃过，东海站在小林宰的身前，任对方替他沥擦湿哒哒的黑发，再拣掉挂在发绺间、眼睫上的香甜白细的木樨花。

擦拭到男孩的前膛时，小林宰的动作迟慎起来，而察觉此情的东海握住军曹的手掌，蛮狠地擦蹭几把，未料狠了些，两点蓓蕾即时充起血的同时，惊得自己喘息着弓起腰来。


	5. Chapter 5

东海挺起脊背，五指拢住小林宰的右掌，将它按向自己的左膛。脸庞稍偏，是征询的意态。

小林宰的眼睑因而猛然一跳。若他还能克忍，想能立地成佛。

如是，待小林宰醒觉时，他正密猛地噬吻着东海的脖颈，攝在唇间的甘鲜，比他想像的更能销蚀味蕾。小林宰的口唇如同即将到来的孟夏的雨般持续不息地向东海落着，再而是眼睑、耳背、肩窝，甚至刁钻得连指缝也未曾遗漏。

年轻而健旺的欲望使这些日渐熟人事的东海，觉得既熟悉，又陌生。

口吻顿在东海剃得光洁的胯间，小林宰抬起东海的两髋，一直高抬到同时俯就的口器前，再而将东海的两腿分扣在两肩。细红的肉褶，就这样确凿无疑地袒露在他的眼前。

这牵强的姿势使东海想起初夜的体验，两股就轻微地打起颤儿。湿热的舌肉抵进粉皱的瞬间，东海的眼睛惊鹿般的圆瞪起来，吐出轻诧的一句。

「你唔惊得病呀！」

小林宰闻言，便用齿牙轻陷肉褶当作回答，惹得东海急急吐出小粒脆弱的单音。东海咬着曲起的食指节背，颈项抵着溪流细汩的苔床，将逐而潺然有水响的密谷拱向小林宰的舌根。

小林宰的右臂环着东海左腿的根部，手掌握住他青涩待熟的欲器。东海瞪圆的眼因而朦胧觑起，柔软的躯壳在小林宰的肩掌扭动着，蜿蜒垂落像条白蟒。

小林宰的口舌谐拟着欲器短兵交接的动作，使东海内里燎起密猛的痕痒，再而随着它的挑逗而渴望地紧缩，再紧锁。东海的两腿内壁痉挛起来，将小林宰的脑袋固在腿间，与此同时，穿插在他发绺间的五指纠拢着，哀切道：

「给我！求你！」

受到东海情动的鼓舞，小林宰更加殷勤，直到男孩忍耐的极限，小林宰始自肩掌间释出东海的两腿。眼眶猩红的东海即刻振身而起，猛然将小林宰推倒，再而坐向他的胯部，迫不及待地用肉身吞食起圆钝的刀刃。

「哈。」两人的吟哦在喘息的罅隙胶着起来。

热、湿、紧，种种快慰至极的触觉瞬住摄住小林宰，他因而动情地将东海的胸膛扳向自己，想要亲吻对方轻张的颤抖着的唇瓣。然而，小林宰的唇将触及东海的嘴，喷出的热息就激得东海再度挺身，他的口唇尚因轻微灼伤而红肿着。

前度的扩张显然算不得充分，距离完满的收鞘尚有三指宽，东海就已腻出浑身的汗光，不肯再吞食，但这无碍他翘的脂臀汪着小林宰的两髋。东海稍倾身，两掌叠压在小林宰的胸垒上，雪汪汪的圆肉就在坚厚的底座上下耸动着拍荡起来。

「啊。」拍荡激起的疼痛的浪潮，最能治服内里空虚的痕痒。垂视着笼在他斜阴里的脸容，东海唇角一勾，就用指腹摩挲起小林宰的乳实。

「海、海。」痴然描摹着东海的脸容，小林宰遍遍沉呼着他的名。

攒眉，微视，张唇，每一样皆这样的精细无疵，但小林宰更想要的是彻底纵放的狂野。比起人，更像兽一些。小林宰是而变换着角度，提胯去迎臀，想在觅得东海的摄护腺所在，撞得左颠右倒的男孩疼喘不止。

思疑的小林宰坐起身，示意男孩转身背向他。东海撇着唇，含着微词，将身转过，旋动的摩擦带来的异样感使他颤抖不已。小林宰随而跪起身，抱着东海的胸背，再而将全部埋向他的体内的同时，手掌沉压向他微凸的小腹。

「啊。」东海骤然咽泣，紧攒浓眉，惊怪的眼风疾掠向小林宰。

东海尚未成熟的摄护腺细小如蜂鸟蛋，在两重的逼迫底终而无所遁身，在挤压里迸射着快意的电流。

「是这里？」小林宰沉声道。

东海憨然一颔首，再在小林宰随即撞得更凶的时候，猛又拨浪鼓似的摇首，手指扳着小林宰紧扣在腹前的手掌，一句完整的话都说不出。最后，吐出两三粒含着哭腔的音符：「轻、慢点。」他总是撞那一点，就像它是靶心似的。

小林宰撞得东海眼前一时发黑，一时闪白，最后，东海沦落得只能抱着贯在身前的筋肉比磐石更坚的手臂，时而快哉，时而痴哉，腰更拗，臀更撅，口唇更放，随着颠连的击节而吐着孟浪的哦呻，内里在高热的疾速的持续抻胀的摩擦里，逐渐软烂消融，自密嵌的缝隙间汪出响亮的水渍。

小林宰望着东海扇动如蝶翅般的两片肩胛骨，张唇嘬啮起那些湿亮的肌肤，与此同时，手掌套弄着东海的欲器。

「海。」

暴烈的滑动使东海剧烈痉挛起来，细颈猛向后扣住小林宰的肩膀，再偏首咬住他左颈的小口皮肉。

「快、快！」

一阵眼花缭乱的吞声饮泣后，东海终而肯替小林宰卸掉齿枷，唇间些微的血锈味使东海过意不去，就亲赖地，用轻红的脸蛋将对方的耳鬓摩挲得胡乱，同时用紧密挛缩的内里丰馈着他手掌的苦劳。

小林宰因而沉喘着，将黏着稠白的指掌凑到男孩的眼前，东海稍瞬一眼，两颊的彤霞更满，便一扭首，不肯再看。战栗的快慰已然过境，小林宰的茧指仍摩挲着东海倦怠的欲器。

过犹不及的刺激使东海委屈哼着，他轻拍小林宰的手背，稍扭腰肢。

小林宰应而松开滑腻的五指，将浓白涂在他们密合的周围，再度抽送起来。因着天然的润滑，每一次皆比前一次撞得更响、更深。一下，两下，撞得东海的身躯每将要像子弹般窜脱而出时，又因无可移撼的臂墉困顿在他的膛前。

顿住腰肢，小林宰期望男孩能呼他的名，便道：「宰，赫宰。」

塞擦音需得舌尖和齿龈的抵触，东海的舌伤未愈，只肯吐出两粒懒音：「赫海。」

「赫宰。」小林宰的鼻尖轻搔着东海的耳窝。

东海不甚情愿，刚将舌尖抵住齿龈，猛又激疼地收回：「赫，嘶——赫海。」故而字音仍是含混就轻的。

「嗯，赫海。」小林宰的笑意更深，首一颔，便舔食起聚在东海眼眉间的汗光。随后，他撤出东海湿热的深幽，欲器带出小圈痴缠的暗红内衬。东海尚未尽兴，便急憨憨地问道：「赫？」小林宰轻拍男孩的胸脯，东海遂会意转身，仰卧在凉漉漉的苔地上，两臂分别抱住腿窝，等待小林宰再度向他沉腰。

小林宰握住东海的脚踝，再将它们叠在坚壮的腰后，是为降落的身驱能紧贴着东海的膛腹。腰胯再度挺动时，口唇再度绵密吻在东海的脸容，左掌揉着他结在胸壁的醋栗，右掌握着他弹在腹原的欲器。

东海阖着两眼，将脖颈弓成新月，面贴着小林宰的额，唇间吐着死地将置般高亢而暗哑的声浪。望着东海极乐的意态，小林宰便觉炮管里射出的不是子弹，而是漫天狂坠的心花。

「我喜欢你。」吻着东海疼痛的口唇，小林宰如是道。东海恨恨望他一眼，射得又急又疼。

山石间的溪涧叮咚仍旧。

小林宰翻身卧在苔地，首稍侧，目光笼着仍在情潮的余韵里轻微痉挛的东海，再抬起身，吻食着男孩眼角的泪痕和嘴角的口涎，还有胸腹间斑斑的白脂。因着惠及四肢百骸的舒洋快感，东海在蓬松的睡意阖起眼，身一翻，趴在小林宰的膛前睡酣。小林宰将东海圈得更紧些，再用手边的衬衣覆住东海的肩和臀，最后侧首贴着他的额角，抵足同眠。

时至薄暮，先行醒来的是小林宰。

小林宰稍低颚，望着东海安置在他臂笼里的一小弯皎洁的脸轮。小林宰眼光微动，将他随身佩戴的御守暗塞在东海的衣袋里。待天边归林的倦鸟逐渐稀疏，小林宰才捏着男孩的细颚，温柔轻晃。

两排眼睫急密一颤，东海徐张惺忪的两眼，茫然望着昏暗的周遭，未知身在何方，再兼绵黏在体内的白液，便惯习用商略的口吻同小林宰道：「这是要加夜度的。」

闻言的小林宰低沉地嗤笑着，笑意稀时，取缔它的是轻薄的哀愁。他将脸庞凑到男孩的眼眉前，东海就用鼻梁描摩起他的五官，省得拥着自己的是谁以后，东海便腼着两颊，不再说话。

而这使小林宰的心意更加坚定。

宽阔的手掌摩挲着东海罩在斑驳暮色里的身躯，随后，小林宰抬起东海的右腕，温柔亲吻起他食指上的割痕，然后道：「我回去跟藤原长官坦白。」

「坦白？」东海犹疑地反诘，那句情话竟是真的麼？他不肯轻信。

「我们的事。」再度向东海展示他的意志，小林宰斩钉截铁道。

东海隐约意识到事态的严重，便避重就轻地调转话题。「怕他怪责你？你还吻得这样重。」嗓音些微嘶哑，东海指着脖颈间肿热的吻痕，先是促狭地调笑，再后温柔地抚慰：「没要紧，我可以替你一瞒。」

「我的所指是，我们在一起的事。」小林宰攒起眉峰，按住话锋同东海道。

而这一句将东海唬得不轻。

东海省过神，便用浓密婆娑的睫遮着眼。「海？」茧指轻摩东海的颚线，小林宰轻呼他的名道。

「这是小林先生的误会。」东海同小林宰奉行起礼数，暗暗替两人划清界限。

「那些笑容，那些亲吻，全不作数？」小林宰的嗓音陡然低沉。

「您既受用，这些小把戏就有它们的价值。」东海似笑而非道。

「那些眼泪呢？」小林宰想起昨夜的故事，还有今晨他在埠头捕捉到的东海微红的两眼，不禁追问道。

东海没有回答，不肯承认痛脚教他捉住的现实。

东海的沉默使小林宰仍觉得有希望，便打算激东海一将。「那麼，你开价。」小林宰自东海的肩项间抽回臂膊，站起身，用穿衣着裤的爽利动作掩饰着波折的内心。

「再同我睡一觉。」东海坐起身，稍清含着细砾般的喉咙，而后，仰脸向晦暗里最清晰的音源道。

小林宰狠然盯着东海，他两粒玻璃珠般的眼睛忠实地映着自己愠怒而坚忍的脸容。

「彼时，我不该送你回花寨。」牙山紧咬，线条锋利的颚关便隆出些，小林宰垂首道：「对不起。」


End file.
